Amor Inesperado
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: Arwen llega a Gondor para casarse con Aragorn y se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa... Sola y sin nadie a quien acudir, sólo una persona, con el corazón tan roto como ella, le tiende su mano.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, he aquí una historia con dos parejas un tanto extrañas, un Faramir/Arwen que es producto de un Aragorn/Éowyn, espero que que les guste y que me manden muchos reviews, espero sus críticas, siempre ayudan a mejorar. Ah, y agradecer a Krissel Majere que me sugiriera un fic del Señor de los Anillos con una pareja extraña, aunque debo decir que desde que leí los libros hace muchos años ya me rondaba esta pareja por la cabeza, pero a ella le debo la materialización de ésta. También a mi mejor amiga Koumal, que me aguanta pacientemente incluso cuando hablo de parejas que no le gustan o simplemente no le interesan. Y por supuesto, a todos los que leyeron mi one-shot de Harry Potter, sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo: **JKRanIV, Tasha Turner, toxic.secrets, HoneyBeeM y Siry pop.** Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras._

_**Amor inesperado**_

**Pérdida**

Arwen cabalgaba velozmente hacia Gondor impaciente por volver a verle. Sabía que Aragorn la estaba esperando, después de haberse convertido en rey, para cumplir el compromiso que hicieron y casarse de una vez por todas. La elfa se sentía exultantemente feliz, y sólo deseaba volver a ver el rostro de su amado, para amarle y consolarle tras tantos años de oscuridad, de dolor y guerras constantes.

Después de tanto tiempo separados iban a unirse con un lazo que los mantendría unidos más allá de la muerte, nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás.

Entonces logró ver su destino, la Ciudad Blanca, hermosa y limpia tras la cuidadosa reconstrucción a la que había sido sometida. A Arwen se le antojó aún más bella que la ciudad de Lórien y que la de Imladris, porque ése era el reino que él había conquistado para ella, para que reinaran juntos a partir de ese día.

Entonces se percató de que la Ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía, y que una extraña música sonaba a lo lejos. Supuso que estarían celebrando algo, y decidió ir a contemplar la manera en que los Hombres, que ahora eran su gente, expresaban su alegría en las fiestas.

Llegó hasta la entrada de la morada del Rey Aragorn, en cuya escalinata de entrada se hallaba agolpada una gran cantidad de gente, que lanzaba flores y vítores a los pies de dos figuras ataviadas con ropas lujosas y de colores claros. Una de ellas era una doncella vestida enteramente de blanco, con ricos bordados a lo largo de sus mangas y en el recatado escote de su vestido, con un cinturón de oro que ceñía el vestido a su estrecha cintura combinando con sus largos cabellos, que lucían cual oro fundido sujetos por una corona de plata. La doncella se encaminaba hacia la segunda figura, que era la de un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, con una corona alada sobre la cabeza. Arwen lo reconoció al momento: Aragorn. Luchó contra el impulso de bajar del corcel y echar a correr a su lado, y se mantuvo semioculta tras su capa, con la que nadie podía reconocer su naturaleza élfica.

Desde su posición, podía ver perfectamente cómo la doncella de cabellos dorados llegaba hasta Aragorn, que le ofreció su mano hasta ponerla a su altura, y retirando su corona plateada tomó su mano y la besó, para acto seguido colocar sobre su cabeza una corona mayor, de oro y piedras preciosas, la corona de la Reina.

Arwen se sintió desfallecer, pero intentando ser fuerte se mantuvo sobre su silla de montar y siguió contemplando la coronación de la nueva Reina de Gondor, mientras el Rey proclamaba:

- Un Rey tiene un compromiso para con su pueblo y su gente, tiene el deber de protegerlos, de amarlos, de reinar para ellos, de mantener la gloria y el esplendor de su Reino. Y debe velar por la continuidad de su estirpe, para evitar futuras guerras entre hermanos. Así, tomo por esposa a la Dama Éowyn de Rohan, que me es muy amada y que reinará sobre todos los Hombres de Gondor.

El grito de la multitud fue estruendoso y lleno de alegría. Todo el pueblo se regocijaba de tener una Reina como la Dama Éowyn, que les era muy preciada por su valor y su belleza. Sólo Arwen no río ni vitoreó esa elección. Ella se había prometido a Aragorn, por él renunció a su inmortalidad, a su linaje eldarin, había renunciado a ser la Estrella de la Tarde de los elfos, a su inmaculada belleza, a Valinor, a ver por primera vez las Tierras Imperecederas y sus señores loas Valar. Ella había renunciado a reencontrarse con su madre, con su abuela y sus hermanos. Renunció a reencontrarse con su padre, al que había amado más de lo que cualquier otra hija había amado nunca a un padre, y todo por amor.

Y ahora, había perdido a ese amor.

Sólo una pregunta en su mente¿Por qué? Ella renunció a todo por amor, pero él no supo esperar su llegada. Había escogido a una mujer mortal con la que compartía más de lo que jamás podría compartir con ella, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no se lo había dicho, por qué no había impedido toda esa pérdida inútil y sin sentido, por qué la había dejado hundida sin nada a lo que aferrarse, sin un amigo, un familiar, sin un lugar en el que refugiarse.

Quiso gritar, gritarle todo esto ante toda esta multitud que, ignorante del dolor que la oprimía, cantaba y bailaba de pura alegría y presentaba sus respetos a la nueva pareja real. Pero no lo hizo. Alzó el mentón, y, con un orgullo nacido del rencor más absoluto, se marchó lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, y una vez que estuvo a salvo de miradas indiscretas, cabalgó a toda velocidad sin rumbo, sin percatarse de que se había adentrado a unas tierras desconocidas para ella, siniestras en cierto modo, y comprendió lo estúpida que había sido al no dirigir personalmente el destino de su caballo.

El sol se había puesto hacía rato y seguía sin encontrar un camino transitable. Su corcel se ponía más y más nervioso, y ella misma era presa de una inquietud cada vez mayor, pues de forma instintiva sabía que había algo pendiente de sus movimientos. No acababa de comprender si había malas o buenas intenciones en quien la estuviera vigilando, a veces se sentía acechada por un mal y otras protegida por la insistente sensación de ser controlada.

De repente, sus dudas se disiparon cuando una manada de orcos apareció de la nada con sus toscas armas dispuestas para luchar. Arwen sacó de su vaina una espada élfica, ligeramente curvada que relució a la luz de la luna y las estrellas con un brillo puro, irreal.

Combatió contra sus enemigos, pero a medida que acababa con ellos, aparecían más, hasta que una de esas aborrecibles criaturas logró herirla en una pierna, rasgando su vestido y su capa. Ésta misma limitaba sus movimientos, pero la gran cantidad de adversarios le impedía tener un sólo respiro para deshacerse de ella.

Mientras acababa con el orco que la había herido recibió una nueva herida, esta vez en el brazo con el que manejaba la espada.

De la impresión dejó caer su arma y fue empujada por otro orco, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo. En ese momento, supo que sería su final. La hoja que se había hundido en su brazo tenía el filo envenenado, y estaba a merced de sus enemigos. Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, y con un enrome esfuerzo abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarlos en la oscuridad. Seguía habiendo ruido de espadas, y se preguntó si estaban luchando entre ellos discutiendo por el botín, pero únicamente vio una figura humana rodeada de cadáveres orcos que se acercaba a ella con premura.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el hombre con tono preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta. El veneno, el golpe en la cabeza y el cansancio le hicieron perder el conocimiento.

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste la historia, ya saben que yo sólo puedo saberlo gracias a sus reviews, así que les pido que me dejen los suficientes para seguir la historia, ya que no tiene sentido continuar algo que no le gusta a nadie¿no creen? Espero sus opiniones y sus consejos¡y se aceptan sugerencias!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo de Amor Inesperado, ha tardado un poco porque la inspiración me abandonó a la mitad y no supe cómo recuperarla hasta un par de días después (he descubierto mi nueva musa: la mesa de la cocina). Bueno, espero que os guste y si no, no me lo toméis muy en cuenta, aunque no pase nada realmente importante en este capítulo os aseguro que en los siguientes habrá más acción (romántica, se entiende)._

_Para finalizar quiero dar las gracias a **Krissel Majere**, mi musa rubia (siempre te apoyaré en esa cruzada), a **Mikel Majere, **a **Tasha Turner**, a** Arweni,** a** HoneyBeeM,** a** Arwon,** a** Aile** y a** JKRanIV**, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y ya sabéis que aprecio mucho vuestras sugerencias, a todos vosotros va dedicado el fic al completo._**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:_ El Señor de los Anillos sólo pertenece a John Ronald Reuel Tolkien y sus herederos y quienes les hayan pagado por publicarlo o hacer películas. (Olvidé ponerlo en el anterior capítulo pero supongo que todos lo saben ya.)

* * *

_

**2. El principio de una amistad**

Arwen se despertó de repente, y al intentar incorporarse sintió un gran dolor de cabeza que la obligó a ralentizar sus movimientos y a moverse con cuidado.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no conocía nada de ese lugar, e incluso el paisaje que se contemplaba a través de la ventana le era desconocido.

Intentó levantarse para salir de ese lugar, pero una súbita debilidad se apoderó de ella, y una voz tan desconocida como todo a su alrededor sonó a su lado.

- No os levantéis señora, no es conveniente en vuestro estado. – El hombre que había hablado era alto tenía los ojos grises y el cabello castaño, y su sonrisa amable le otorgaba un halo de bondad que a Arwen le parecía más propio de un elfo que de un humano – Tuvisteis una mala caída y os golpeasteis la cabeza contra el suelo, adivino que en estos momentos os debe dar vueltas y además andaréis desorientada, pues no sabéis aún dónde os encontráis.

- Sí, es cierto, pero... ¿Quién sois? Aún no me habéis revelado vuestro nombre ni me habéis dicho qué lugar es éste.

- Cierto, y no puedo más que disculparme por mi falta de modales. Mi nombre es Faramir, hijo de Denethor y hermano de Boromir, el mismo que fue miembro de la Compañía del Anillo, perteneciente a la Casa de los Senescales Regentes de Gondor, hasta el retorno del Rey Aragorn, quien ha tenido en consideración mi posición y me ha confirmado en el título de Senescal.

Os halláis en mi propiedad de Ithilien, y aquí habéis estado recuperándoos de vuestras heridas desde el incidente con los orcos...

- El ataque... Vos sois el hombre al que vi allí, cuando me hallaba casi inconsciente. ¿Cómo me encontrasteis allí?

Al oír esto el semblante de Faramir dejó traslucir su nerviosismo, y rehuyó la mirada de Arwen cuando le contestó.

- Te vi llegar el día de la coronación de... de la Reina de Gondor. Supe de inmediato lo que ocurría, Aragorn me habló de ti y pensé que podrías hacer algo equivocado, por lo que te seguí, y me alegro de haberlo hecho pues de lo contrario podrías estar muerta en estos momentos.

- No teníais ningún derecho a seguirme y menos así, a escondidas. Aunque en estos momentos te deba la vida, no es algo que pueda agradecerte, habría sido más piadoso por vuestra parte dejarme morir allí, para descansar por fin de mis desdichas...

- No parecíais sentir lo mismo cuando luchabas por sobrevivir al ataque. – le contestó secamente el hombre – Creía que los elfos amabais la vida por sobre todas las cosas, y que nunca os dabais por vencido a la hora de defenderla. Realmente me decepcionáis hablando así, de perder algo tan preciado como la vida de una forma tan ruin, víctima de los sucios orcos.

Arwen bajó la cabeza avergonzada del reproche que le hacía el humano, pues sabía que él tenía toda la razón y que sus palabras no eran dignas de una elda como lo era ella. No sabía por qué ese humano debía darle lecciones a ella, cuando ella en realidad no debía nada a esa raza, que sólo le había ocasionado dolor y dudas.

Tan pronto como surgió ese sentimiento de rencor, desapareció para dar paso al arrepentimiento, ya que este hombre no había hecho sino ayudarla y hacerle entrar en razón, no tenía ningún derecho a pensar mal de él, y así lo expresó con un sonrojo que delataba su vergüenza.

- Disculpad mis palabras, señor, me dejé llevar por el dolor y la amargura de los recuerdos...

- No me digáis más, - interrumpió suavemente Faramir comprensivamente - no tengo nada que perdonaros. Yo mismo me he encontrado más de una vez deseando lo mismo que vos y comprendo perfectamente que tenéis motivos de sobra para pensar de ese modo en los momentos de mayor debilidad, tan sólo os pido que recordéis en esos momentos que no importa lo grande que sea el sufrimiento que nos consume o la equivocación que hayamos cometido, pues tras cada caída siempre llega el momento de levantarnos y superar los obstáculos que se han puesto a nuestro paso.

Arwen se mostró sorprendida ante este alarde de sabiduría.

- Eso que habéis dicho, señor, podría haber salido de boca de algún sabio de mi pueblo, pero nunca imaginé escuchar palabras semejantes de un... - la hermosa elfa calló de inmediato, temerosa de decir algo que pudiera herir al hombre que la consolaba.

- ¿De un humano? - Faramir completó su frase, con un brillo divertido en los ojos que contrastaba vivamente con su semblante impávido – Comprendo vuestra sorpresa, pero permitidme aclararos que se me considera algo así como un erudito o un estudioso entre mi gente, y supongo que eso me acerca un poco más a vuestra comparación, aunque ciertamente no estoy a la altura de vuestros sabios.

- Todo lo contrario, señor, con vuestras palabras confirmáis la creencia de que nuestras razas están emparentadas entre sí, algo en lo que ya no creía, y en lo que me alegra poder volver a confiar, en cierta manera ya no me siento tan sola.

- Es consolador que penséis de esa forma,sin embargo preferiría que me llamárais por el nombre con el que me he presentado, si no os es molestia.

- Señor... Faramir, no me sería molestia, en absoluto, siempre que vos siguiérais la misma pauta y me llamárais Arwen, además de tratarme con mayor confianza.

- Sería un placer, no lo dudéis, el llamaros por vuestro nombre,aunque no sé si sería adecuado un tratamiento tan personal con alguien de vuestra categoría.

- No dudes en hacerlo, Faramir, no merecéis menos, puesto que eres mi salvador. Mira, yo ya te llamo de tú, en lugar de hacerlo de vos y os pido que sigas mi ejemplo.

- Así lo haré, puesto que ese es tu deseo, Arwen. Por cierto, considerando que el veneno que te tocó ya no te afecta y que pareces estar mucho mejor de las demás heridas, me gustaría poder acompañarte a conocer mejor esta casa, y si te encuentras con suficiente ánimo podríamos dar una vuelta por los jardines, están espléndidos en esta época del año.

- Me encantaría, pero antes debería lavarme y vestirme adecuadamente, si encontrara ropa apropiada.

- La hay en el armario a tu derecha, puedo llamar a una doncella para ayudaros.

- No será necesario, gracias, creo que podré yo sola.

- Insisto, no quiero que malgastes demasiadas fuerzas en un solo día.

Una vez preparada, Arwen se reencontró con Faramir en el vestíbulo de la casa, que él le fue enseñando detalladamente antes de salir a los jardines. Arwen se quedó extasiada ante el despliegue de colores que ofrecían los enormes jardines de la Casa del Senescal, que parecían más bien un pequeño y frondodo bosque lleno de flores de múltiples colores que desprendían aromas sugerentes que la llenaban en un festín de sensaciones.

Mientras caminaba, Arwen observó que el camino iba ganando altura a medida que iba avanzando el paseo. Finalmente, llegaron a una escalera de mármol grisáceo que conducía a un paseo adornado con hermosas estatuas alrededor. Había una maravillosa vista desde ese lugar, y podía ver el sendero que salía de la propia ciudad. Arwen miró a Faramir sonriendo, pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando vio el semblante serio de su nuevo amigo, que tenía la mirada fija en algún lugar. Arwen siguió su mirada y descubrió una comitiva que llegaba por el sendero, con pendones que portaban un símbolo que ella conocía bien.

Un árbol blanco rodeado de estrellas.

Al frente de la comitiva se encontraban ellos, los Reyes de Gondor.

Arwen sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver de nuevo a Aragorn, pero esa sensación se tornó en malestar cuando éste se inclinó para decirle algo aloído a su esposa, que rió divertida, a lo que Aragorn le contestó con un beso que hizo que Faramir se diera cuenta de que Arwen se había puesto pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

_Ahora, por favor, dadle al botoncito del GO y mandad reviews, ya sabéis cómo se hace, no cuesta nada._


	3. Chapter 3

**Anuncios Desagradables**

Faramir reaccionó deprisa ante la súbita debilidad de la elfa y, presintiendo un desmayo, la cogió en sus brazos, pero ella intentó deshacerse de él delicadamente, por lo que él no tuvo inconveniente en soltarla una vez vio de nuevo el color en sus mejillas, tan suaves...

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, se hizo cargo de la situación.

- Arwen, querida, ve a descansar un rato a tus habitaciones, me temo que te he cansado demasiado.

- En absoluto, Faramir, ha sido un paseo más que agradable, el único inconveniente han sido mis inoportunos sentimientos, ya lo sabéis.

- No os atreváis a decir semejante cosa, los sentimientos, aunque dolorosos, nunca son inoportunos, los inoportunos son los huéspedes que se presentan sin avisar a pesar de tener medios suficientes para anunciarse con antelación.

- Gracias, por vuestra amabilidad. ¿Queréis que anuncie la llegada de los nuevos huéspedes a los sirvientes de la casa?

- No sería mala idea, pero prometedme que descansaréis y os repondréis pronto.

- Está bien, no puedo sino obedeceros.- Y sin más preámbulo, se marchó en dirección a la casa para avisar a los sirvientes.

Faramir se quedó pensativo mientras observaba el delicado cuerpo de Arwen alejarse de él, y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que quizá, si la hubiese conocido antes, habría tratado de conquistarla.

- ¿Qué tonterías son éstas? – dijo para sí – Yo nunca sería digno de una Dama como ésta, y menos siendo tan hermosa, nunca se habría fijado en mí en condiciones normales.

Volviendo su vista hacia la pareja real, que se acercaba lentamente a la entrada, se encaminó a recibirlos cortésmente, como corresponde. Se preguntó qué hacían de repente allí, en su casa.

No temía que se tratara de algo peligroso para Gondor, pues la actitud de los Reyes no parecía demasiado preocupada, incluso podría llegar a considerarse escandalosa viniendo de unos Reyes que se encontraban a la vista de todos sus súbditos.

Él precisamente se había retirado de las cercanías del hogar del Rey para no tener que contemplar estas escenas en privado, pero nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a verlas en público.

Al llegar hasta los monarcas, se plantó en el suelo de piedra, en silencio, esperando que deshicieran aquel profundo beso en el que se hallaban profundamente sumidos, y se percataran de su presencia allí. En ese momento, un sirviente lo anunció a los Reyes con vos titubeante.

- El Senescal Faramir ha salido a recibiros, Señor...

Ante esto, el Rey Aragorn alzó la mirada sorprendido y la volvió hacia Faramir para acto seguido bajar del caballo y dar un abrazo a Faramir, quien se lo devolvió gustosamente debido a su gran amistad, desarrollada mientras reconstruían Gondor.

- Buenos días mi Rey, me siento halagado por vuestra visita.

- No es necesario, Faramir, amigo mío. Se trata de una visitas a título personal, no oficial. Lamento de veras haber aparecido tan inesperadamente, pero fue una decisión espontánea, surgida entre mi Éowyn y yo en un momento de tensión.

- Podrás contármelo cuando pases a mi casa y toméis algo para refrescaros del viaje.

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Faramir – intervino esta vez la Reina Éowyn, quien bajó del caballo con la destreza que les era característica a todos los Rohirrim.

Pasaron a la casa y allí mismo se refrescaron y saciaron su hambre gracias a la premura con que Arwen había avisado a los sirvientes de la casa, instruyéndoles además en las preferencias de Aragorn en cuanto a comida y demás.

- Éste ya es mejor momento para discutir los asuntos que te han traído hasta mi casa, Aragorn. Doy por hecho que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme seriamente, o sin duda ya me habrían alertado de ello.

- Cierto es, amigo, en realidad estoy aquí por algo personal, como ya dije antes. Mi esposa y yo desearíamos pasar unos días en tu casa lejos de las miradas indiscretas de mis súbditos, siempre dispuestos a juzgarnos y a acosarnos por la llegada de un heredero.

En esos momentos Faramir se preguntó con ironía si los indiscretos eran los súbditos o ellos mismos.

- Comprendo, entonces sois bien venidos a esta casa para cuanto necesitéis, tan sólo pediría a Aragorn hablar un momento contigo sobre un asunto que nos atañe.

- Sí, claro, cosas de hombres, ya me retiro. Gracias por todo, Faramir, y buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, mi Reina. – Esperó a que se fuera para hablar – Aragorn, me temo que tu estancia aquí puede resultar más molesta de lo que pensabas. De hecho, quizá prefieras las "miradas indiscretas" de tus súbditos antes que soportar la mirada acusadora de una Dama.

Aragor, que estaba bebiendo de su copa de oro, bajó ésta y alzó la cabeza sorprendido y angustiado, habiendo comprendido la indirecta de su amigo.

- Te refieres a...

- Precisamente.

- ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? – dijo entre asustado y molesto.

- Descansar de sus heridas, provocadas en el bosque por unos orcos cuando huía de aquí tras presenciar tu traición.

- No tienes derecho a decir que he traicionado a nadie, Faramir, conoces bien mi lealtad para con mis amigos y seres queridos.

- Pero no para con ella, Aragorn, si no la avisaste siquiera de tu boda con Éowyn. Sin embargo es cierto, no tengo derecho a llamarte a traidor, pero sí ella, y te digo desde ahora que Arwen no se marchará de mi casa hasta que no esté totalmente repuesta de sus heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales, y tan solamente si ella así lo desea.

- Te tomas muchas molestias por una desconocida que no te incumbe en absoluto.

- Me incumbe, Aragorn, es asunto mío desde el momento en el que le salvé la vida en el bosque, y desde que abrió los ojos y descubrí que teníamos en común más de lo que imaginábamos. Es mi huésped, y aunque seas mi Rey ésta es mi casa y yo la gobierno.

- Pones en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Aún no te he pedido que la saques de tu casa. Sólo una pregunta, pura curiosidad.

¿Cómo has pensado cobrarte esa deuda de vida? Ya te has dado cuenta de que es muy bella, y está sola. Estoy seguro de que sabrás consolarla.


End file.
